Torn Between Between a Malfoy and a Potter
by whatrhymeswithorange
Summary: New at Hogwarts, Annabelle Braxton makes new friends. She faces challenges, and has a difficult decison to make. Who will her heart choose?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from a terrible night's sleep. I've been having dreams lately, well, more like nightmares. It's always this scary man.

He is always trying to get me. I got out of my bed and looked into the mirror. My long black hair was a mess, and my bright green eyes

looked very sleepy. For the last couple of years weird things have been happening to me. For example, when I get angry dishes break,

or when I want something from a distance, it comes right to me. I also have been getting these letters from a school called

"Hogwarts" but threw them away before anyone noticed them. I was very aware that I did have some sort of magical powers. I just didn't tell anyone.

I realized it was already past time for the mail man to come. I panicked and rushed downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw

my parents looking at some sort of letter. "Well this is just plain silly." my mum said. She saw me. "Annabelle, come here please." I

walked over, i was ready to tell them the truth. "Do you know what this is?" Mum asked. "Yes. Mum, dad, we need to talk." I explained

to them about the things that have happened to me. "Whether or not you believe me, I need to go to this school. I think it will help

me understand what is going on with me." "Well dear, i guess I need to tell you something." My dad told me. My heart sank. My mom

looked confused. "Your grandmother is a witch." my dad said looking at me in the eye. "Dad! why didnt you tell me this before?" I

yelled. "Because I didn't think you were magic."

I was all set to go to Hogwarts to start my 5th year. "So I just run into the wall?" I asked "Yes Dear" my grandmother told

me, smiling. "Bye everyone." I said almost crying. I had no idea what to expect. I ran into the wall and suprisingly, I went to the other

side and saw a a train that I assumed was the Hogwarts Express. I climbed aboard and went to go find a compartment. I found an

empty one and sat by the window. A boy with black hair and circular glasses stuck his head in my compartment. "Um, excuse me. Do

you mind if I sit here?" he asked. "Sure." I said with a smile. He sat down and we sat in an awkward silence. I finally broke the silence.

"Um, I'm Annabelle Braxton." I told him with my hand sticking out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." he said as he shook my hand.

"So. I've never seen you around before." he said "Yea. This is my first year at Hogwarts, well any magic school really. But I'm going

into Hogwarts as a 5th year student." I told him. "I'm going into my fifth year also. Why are you just now going to Howarts?" he asked.

I explained to him how I didn't want anyone to know of my magic, and how I just recently found out that my grandmother was a

witch. "So your parents are muggles?" he asked me. "Whats a muggle?" I asked laughing at the word. "Oh sorry, I forgot your not

familier with the magic world. A muggle is someone that doesn't have any magic." he explained. "Well then, I guess my parents are

muggles." I told him.

A girl with brown wavy hair, followed by a boy with red hair came into our compartment. "Harry! There you are." said the girl

"Hey everyone. This is Annabelle." Harry said introducing me. "Hello, I'm Hermione, and that's Ron." she told me with a smile. "Hello." I

told them. I explained to them the entire story that I had told Harry. They seemed very interested. "So, can you tell me about

Hogwarts?" I asked them. "Well, since your new, you with have to be sorted into a house. Gryffindor,Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and

Slytherin are the names of the houses. We are all in Gryffindor." She explained. I noticed something on Harry's head as he moved his

bangs farther to the said. "Harry, I don't mean to be nosey, but how did you get that scar on your forehead?" I asked. Everyone

started to look uncomfortable. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all in your buisness." I told them looking down. "No, it's alright. When

I was just a baby a man, called Voldemort, killed my parents and he is the reason for the scar on my head." Harry told me. I started

getting dizzy and I got an image of the man that appears in my nightmares. I blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabelle! Annabelle!" I heard Harry yell. I slowly sat up and looked around at everyone. Ron noticed I was shaking. "Bloody hell Annabelle, what happened?" he asked "Did my story frighten you Annabelle?" asked Harry "I don't know. When you were telling me about what happened, I got a vision of a man. A man that has been appearing in nightmares that I've been having." I said looking at Harry. "What does the man look like?" asked Hermione. "Well, he's quite scary. He looks like he doesn't have a nose. He is just plain evil looking." I shuddered. Everyone just stared at me. "That's Voldemort. I wonder why you keep dreaming about him? I do believe he has come back. Although no one seems to believe me." Harry said. "I'm scared." I said in a quiet voice. "I'll protect you Annabelle." Harry said as he looked at me in the eyes.

We finally arrived at Hogwarts and I was in aw at the sight of the castle. "I'm excited." I said with a slight smile. Harry was staring at me. "Harry, are you alright?" I asked "I'm fine." he answered quickly. As we went inside Hogwarts, we made our way to the Great Hall. "The Great Hall is where you will be sorted into your house." Hermione told me. I sat down beside Hermione. I waited for all the 1st years to be sorted, and finally my name was called. I nervously walked up to the stool to sit down. The hat was placed on my head. it started to talk to me. "Hmmm.. I can see you would like to be in Gryffindor. Slytherin!" I was in shock. Slytherin? I was not like any Slytherins from what Hermione had told me about them. I was no a mean bully. Or a death eater. Or anything like that. I also wasn't pureblood. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They looked at me with sad faces. I walked slowly to the Slytherin table and sat down beside a boy with blonde hair, almost white. His eyes were gray. They looked very serious, maybe even cold. I thought he was very handsome. "Annabelle is it?" he said asked. "Yes." I said "I'm Draco Malfoy." he introduced. "It's nice to meet you." I told him. "What's your problem anyway." he asked. I guessed he noticed my lack of words, and I guess the obvious frown on my face was the big give away that I as not happy. "Well, no offense to the Slytherins or anything, but I was hoping to be in Gryffindor." I told him. He looked at me in shock. "Why would you want to be in that bloody house? Slytherin is for the best pureblood wizards. It's the best house out of all of them." he said. "Well that's the thing. I'm not a pureblood. My parents are not magic." I told them. I suddenly felt all the students of the Slytherin house staring at me.

"You mean your a mudblood?" Draco asked looking at me in disgust. I remembered Hermione explaining to me what a mudblood was. She told me it was not nice to be called that. I glared at Draco. "Listen, Malfoy. Don't you dare call me that. Ever." I said standing up. "Is there a problem here?" I looked behind me saw a lady with a tight smile and a little pink outfit. I looked down at the floor. "Come with me Ms. Braxton." I followed her to what I assumed was her office. "Ms. Braxton. I'm afraid you are not fit to be in the Slytherin house." she told me with the same tight smile. "To be honest.." I glanced over and a sign on her desk that said "Dolores Umbridge. " "Ms. Umbridge I didn't want to be in the Slytherin house. "Well like I said, your not fit for that house. You will be put in Gryffindor."

DRACO'S POV

She is so beautiful, but she is a mud blood. However, she is in Slytherin. I saw her coming toward me. "Well Mr. Malfoy, looks like I won't have to deal with you anymore." she said to me with a glare. "Well what's that suppose to mean?" I asked glaring back. "I'm in Gryffindor now." she said as she walked off.

ANNABELLE'S POV

I was so happy that I had been placed in Gryffindor. I couldn't helped being intrigued by that Draco Malfoy. "Hey you guys." I said to my three friends

"Annabelle, what are you doing over here?" Hermione asked. "Umbridge put me in Gryffindor." I said with a smile. I then realized everyone was staring at Harry, and whispering to one another. "Harry, why is everyone staring at you?" I asked. "They don't believe "you know who" is back. They don't believe Harry." Hermione told me "You mean Voldemort?" I asked. Hermione nodded. "I believe you Harry." I said looking him in the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is Draco Malfoy staring at you like that Annabelle?" Harry asked.

"Oh I just told him off after he called me a mud blood" I said in disgust.

We made our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. I noticed it was a very cozy area. It was very welcoming.

"Well Annabelle, we must be getting to bed." Hermione said.

I followed her up to an area with a bunch of beds. I didn't like the idea of sleeping so close to the other girls, but it's what I had to deal with.

***ANNABELLE'S DREAM***

"_Annabelle." a voice whispered. _

_Surrounded by darkness, I look around me. _

"_Annabelle" the voice whispers._

_A man appeared in front of her. The same man in all of her dreams. Voldemort. _

"_Please don't hurt me." I said as my voice trembled. He laughed as he came close to me._

_***END OF DREAM***_

"AHHHHH" I screamed as I shot up from my pillow.

"Annabelle! Are you alright?" Hermione panicked.

"Yes." I said as I started to cry.

"Was it 'you know who'?" Hermione asked. I nodded my head

We met Harry and Ron in the common room. "Are you alright Annabelle? You look bloody awful." Ron said grimacing.

"Oh, thank you so much for the compliment Ron." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"She had another nightmare." Hermione told them.

Harry grabbed my hand "It's going to be alright." he said with a sad smile.

We made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down beside Harry, with Ron and Hermione sitting across from us. They were bickering to one another. "So they totally like each other." I whispered to Harry. Harry just smiled.

After breakfast I went to Defense against the Dark Arts by myself. I didn't have that class with Ron, Hermione, or Harry. I walked in class and I first noticed Draco. I rolled my eyes and went to an empty table.

"Hello mud blood." Draco said smugly as he took a seat beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked. He just smirked at me.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Umbridge stated loudly. I rolled my eyes. "Is there something you would like to share, Ms. Braxton?" she asked with a smile. Did she really see me roll my eyes? I just stared at her. "Well, I guess I will just see you in detention then." she stated with another smile.

"What?" I said loudly. She smiled at me again, and turned her back. I heard Draco chuckle. "If you have something to say I suggest you say it." I told him with a glare. He just laughed and turned his attention to Umbridge.

As I made my way to Potions I ran into someone. "Hey! Maybe you should watch where you are.." I turned around and I noticed it was Ron. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron. I didn't know it was you.." I said apologetically.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "No, that stupid Umbridge gave me detention today." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry." he said. I gave him a smile.

In Potions, I was bored to death. It was not interesting at all, and I absolutely hate Professor Snape. Muggle Studies is up next. I thought this would be fairly easy considering I have lived in the Muggle world my entire life. As I walked into the class room, I saw Ron. I got really happy and I gave him a giant hug. "Ron! I'm so glad I have this class with you! I have not had you, Harry, or Hermione in any of my classes" I told him. We took a seat at a table together. "Ronnnnnnn, this class is so boring. I already know everything" I told him

"Well, that just means your marks in this class with be good." he said with a smile.

The rest of the day dragged on. I made my way to detention. I was kind of scared to be honest, but what was the worst that woman could do? I opened her door.

"Take a seat" she said pointing to a chair in front of her desk. "You will write 'I will not disrespect my teacher again.' on this paper, with this pen." she told me. I took the pen and paper from her. This was so dumb. I started to write and I suddenly felt this sharp pain in my hand. I looked at my hand and saw the words "I will not disrespect my teachers again" engraved in . I looked up at her. "Continue." she said with that same annoying tight smile. I continued, just because I was afraid of what she would do if I didn't do what I was told. I finished, and quickly walked out of her office. Tears started coming out of my eyes. I bumped into Harry.

"Annabelle? What's the matter?" he asked. My eyes fell to my hands, Harry's eyes followed. "She did this?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I have detention also." he told me.

"Harry, don't let her do this to you." I said sniffling.

"I don't have much choice." he said as he walked off.

I was heading to the Gryffindor common room, when I heard someone yelling at me. I turned around and saw Malfoy. "Wow, you actually called me by my name." I told him.

"What the hell happened to your hands?" he asked.

"Detention." I said as I looked at my feet.

"I…I'm sorry." he said looking at me in the eye.

"Ha, you? Draco Malfoy is sorry?" I was not buying his apology.

"Just forget it." he said glaring at me. He walked away from me.

I kept walking , and found a sweaty Ron. "Ron, did you just run 10 miles?" I asked laughing.

"Nope, I just tried out for Quidditch and actually made it!." he said with a smile. I was very confused .

"What the bloody hell is Quidditch? " I asked.

"It's a sport here at Hogwarts, our first game is coming up soon. You should come and watch." he told me.

"I definitely will." I said with a smile.

"Oh, and Harry plays Quidditch too." he said with a wink.

"Uh…ok. What's with the wink Ron?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing. See ya soon Annabelle." he said as he walked off.

Making my way down the Hallway I spotted Harry. "Harry!" I called out. He turned around and gave me a smile. I walked over to Harry, and saw that his hands were engraved with "I must not tell lies."

"Harry, that woman is completely mad." I said to him.

"Yea, she needs to be stopped." Harry agreed.

"So do you want to walk me to the common room?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure." Harry said, smiling back at me.

"So Harry, what is the deal with this Draco Malfoy?" I asked him. Harry's smiling face turned angry.

"Malfoy is a complete git." he told me.

We walked into the picture frame and made our way into the Common room. Everyone was already asleep. "Goodnight Harry." I said with a smile.

"Goodnight." he said.

I went to my bed. An owl came to the window. It had a note. It read: "_Your in great danger_." I noticed the owl as Dracos. I took out a piece of paper out of the nightstand beside my bed. I wrote _"What is the meaning of this Malfoy?" _I gave the owl the letter. I lay back into my bed, and tried to sleep. Just as I was falling asleep, I heard the owl come to my window. I grabbed the note and read it " _I was hoping you wouldn't recognize my owl. Pretty smart for a mud blood. As for what I told you, just be careful around Hogwarts. Oh, and don't write back." _


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't sleep at all through the night. I walked downstairs and saw Harry, looking like he was waiting for something.

"Annabelle! I have been waiting for you to get up." he said.

"Why?" I asked

"No reason really." he said

"Hey Harry." I looked around and saw a dark headed boy that I recognized as Neville. He was in almost all of my classes.

"Hey Neville." Harry replied.

"Hey, I'm Annabelle. You are in a lot of my classes and I just never bothered to introduce myself" I told him.

"Nice to meet you." he said smiling.

We all walked down to breakfast and saw that Hermione and Ron were already there. Just as I was about to take a seat, a girl jumped in front of me.

"Hello, Annabelle." she said. She had soft blonde hair and a kind smile.

"Hey…" I said.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." she said introducing herself.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." I told her, smiling.

"Bye now." she said as she left. I walked over to the others.

"Sorry about her. She is a little loony." Ron told me.

"Ronald! That is not nice." Hermione stated. I smiled to myself.

A Ravenclaw with black hair walked over to us.

"Hey Harry." she said in a flirty tone.

"Hello Cho." Harry smiled.

"Um, who is this?" She asked pointing to me. I was right there, she could have just asked me herself.

Before Harry could answer, I answered for him. "I'm Annabelle." I told her.

"Well bye Harry." she said as she was looking at me.

"I don't like her." I said.

"Well, why not. She's very nice." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Well mate, she wasn't very nice towards Annabelle." Ron told Harry.

"Yea she totally hates me. I don't even know the girl." I told Harry. "She just hates you because you hang around Harry." Ron stated. I rolled my eyes, and got up.

I left the Great Hall and headed to Defense Against The Dark Arts. As I was walking a girl jumped in front of me and crossed her arms. "Could you please get out of my way?" I asked very annoyed. I noticed she was a Slytherin, which made me not like her off the bat.

"Do you really think you can talk to me like that, mud blood?" she said as she pushed me.

"Did you really just push me?" I asked her getting in her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked with a glare. I was getting ready to pull my wand out as someone grabbed my wrist.

"Pansy, she's not worth it." Draco said with a smirk. I pulled away from Draco's grasp, and walked away. Draco caught up with me and grabbed my shoulder.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked glaring.

"Listen, don't pay any attention to her." he said comforting.

"Draco, your either my friend or not. There is no in between. I'm getting really sick of this being nice to me one minute and being a complete jerk the next." I told him.

"I can't be nice to you around anyone." he told me.

"Why not?" I asked at almost a yell.

"Lower your voice." he told me.

I ignored him and continued to walk to class Draco followed behind me. I was dreading class today. I hated Umbridge. Draco took his seat beside of me. I also hated Draco. I didn't know what his problem was. We could easily be friends, but he's just so difficult.

"Annabelle, listen." he whispered.

"Your going to get me in trouble." I said as my voice trembled. I was honestly scared of Umbridge. I did not want to go back to detention.

"You are really scared of her aren't you?" he asked. I nodded my head.

Class was finally over, and I headed to potions.

"Hey Annabelle wait up." I heard Hermione yell.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, what class are you going to next?" she asked.

"Dumb potions." I said with a sigh.

"Well, talk to you soon then." she said.

Potions was a boring as usual. I was excited about Muggle Studies with Ron. I could really talk to him about anything, we were becoming great friends. It was really nice to have friends like Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I keep thinking about what Draco meant when he said I was in danger. It could have something to do with Voldemort.

"Ms. Braxton." I heard Snape say. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized class was over.

"Sorry Professor." I told him and got up out of my seat.

In Muggle Studies, I decided to question Ron about Harry and Cho.

"So, Ron. What is going on between Harry and that Cho girl?" I asked.

"Well, nothing really. I mean, they obviously fancy each other, but I don't think they are a couple yet ." he told me.

"Yet?" I questioned.

"You like Harry don't you?" Ron asked with a smile.

"No, I don't actually." I told him matter-of-factly. I knew I was lying, I did like Harry, but he liked that Cho girl. I knew I couldn't interfere with them.

Transfiguration was probably my favorite class. I had that class with Hermione.

"Annabelle, I think Harry should teach us defense don't you?" she asked. I thought about this for a moment. She was right. Umbridge really didn't teach us any useful skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I agree Hermione." I told her. She smiled at my response.

After my classes I went to the Great Hall to meet up with the others.

"Hey you guys." I greeted.

"Harry, Annabelle thinks you should teach us defense also." Hermione told Harry.

"I'll do it, alright?" Harry told us. I smiled. I was excited about what Harry could teach me, and I was also a little scared.

Everyone participating in Harry's Defense teaching decided to meet every week in a secret place. I was disappointed to find out Cho was apart of this group. Our fist meeting would be this upcoming weekend. I was afraid of getting caught, but I wanted to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. I never knew when I needed to use those defense techniques.

I decided to turn in for the night. It was very late, and I was probably not suppose to be roaming the halls at this hour. I quickly walked to the Common Room when I someone grabbed my elbow. I turned around and came face to face with Malfoy.

"Is there a reason your out and about at this hour?" he asked smugly.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" I asked.

"I don't really, but I could always tell Umbridge." he told me with a snicker.

"Please don't." I said as my voice quivered.

"I won't." he said seriously.

"Draco, what was that note you sent me about, the one about me being in danger?" I asked him.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." he told me.

"Whatever." I said as I was getting ready to walk away.

"Wait! Don't leave." he told me.

"Well, either you get to talking or I leave." I said annoyed.

"It's Voldemort. He wants you killed." he told me. My heart dropped. "I know it sounds scary, but just be careful. I wouldn't hang around that Potter if I were you." he said.

"What does Harry have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"Voldemort wants him killed too." he explained. I didn't know this. I was surprised that Harry didn't tell me. "

How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Let's just say I have connections." he said.

"Well I'm not going to stop being friends with Harry just because of 'what's his face'." I told him.

"Why do you want to be friends with him anyway?" he shot.

"Why do you even care?" I shot back.

"You are just nothing but a filthy mud blood." he said to me with a glare. That hurt. I know he's called me that a million times, but the way he said it was as if he meant it.

"Grow up, Malfoy." I said as I ran off.

DRACO'S POV

I didn't mean what I said. Now she hates me more than before. If she was still in Slytherin it would be more easy to talk to her, but I can't risk losing my reputation.

ANNABELLE'S POV

I started crying. I just needed someone to talk to. I wonder where Ron is? I kept walking down the hallways and spotted a redheaded girl. She reminded me of Ron. I pulled myself together. As I was about to ask her if she knew Ron and if she knew where he was. "Um, excuse me. Are you Ron's sister?" I asked her.

"Yes I am, and you are?" she asked politely.

"I'm Annabelle." I told her.

"Oh, Ron talks about you all the time." she said with a smile. I smiled at her comment.

"Well, do you know where he is?" I asked her.

"I just saw him in the Gryffindor Common Room." she said.

"Ok thanks." I said as I headed toward the common room.

I walked into the common room, and spotted Ron sitting by the fire. I sat down beside Ron and I buried myself into his shoulder and started to cry on his sweater.

"Annabelle, what's wrong?" he asked. I explained to him about how Draco said Voldemort wanted to kill me and how he called me a mud blood. Hermione and Harry spotted us by the fire.

"Annabelle, what happened?" Harry asked. I told Harry and Hermione what I had told Ron.

"Harry, can I maybe talk to you in private?" I asked him

"Sure." he said. Hermione and Ron were about to leave.

"No, Harry and I can go somewhere else." I told them.

Harry and I walked outside, and we sat down under a tree. "Harry, why didn't you tell me that Voldemort is out to kill you?" I asked. Harry looked down at the grass.

"I don't know, but I'm sorry." he said apologetically.

"I just wish I knew why he wants to kill me." I said.

"Well maybe until we get this thing figured out, you shouldn't be around me." he said sadly.

"That is the same stupid thing Malfoy said. I'm not doing that. You are my friend, Harry." I said smiling.

"Oh Hi Harry!" we turned around and saw Cho. I turned back around and rolled my eyes. "It's getting late, you should probably get back inside, unless you want to get in trouble." she told us.

"Cho, we were talking." I told her.

"Oh, well what were you all talking about?" she asked.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go back to the common room." I told him.

"Bye Cho." he said waving.


	5. Chapter 5

We were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. I was glad it was the weekend.

"So I heard from Dobby that we can use the Room of Requirement for our meetings." Harry told us.

"Who is Dobby?" I asked as I took a drink of my juice.

"He is a house elf." Hermione explained. I nodded.

Our first meeting was today and I was excited.. When we were all in the Room of Requirement, I noticed that we had a pretty decent amount of people. We all decided to name the group D.A. It was short for Dumbledore's Army. I noticed Cho and Harry hanging around each other. This made me mad.

"It's ok, Annabelle. Just don't let it get to you." I guess Ron noticed I was getting irritated.

"Ron, I just don't get what is so special about her." I told him. He just shrugged.

We practiced defense spells. I was catching on more quick than any of the others. This surprised me.

"Your doing very well." Harry told me. I smiled at him. Cho was glaring at me. I shot her a smile.

"You are brilliant, Annabelle." Ron told me.

"Thanks Ron." I said smiling.

After we finished our first meeting, Harry and I walked back to the Common Room together.

"Have I ever told you about my godfather?" Harry asked me.

"Nope." I said.

"Well his name is Sirius Black. I think he might be able to help you. Hopefully you will be able to meet him one day." Harry told me.

That night I couldn't sleep and I decided to go roam the halls. I was hoping not to run into Draco.

"Well, if it isn't Annabelle." I knew that voice from anywhere.

"What do you want Malfoy." I said as I turned to face him.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the other night." he said sincerely.

"It's ok." I said giving him a smile.

"You are ok for someone with two muggle parents." he said as he nudged my arm.

"I don't want you to treat me badly when we are around other people anymore." I told him.

"That's impossible." he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and was getting ready to walk off. "Annabelle, I want us to be friends." he said grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want you to hate me." he said.

"I don't hate you Draco. I just don't understand why you are always such a jerk." I said.

"I'm sorry. I will start being more nice to you. Promise." he said.

"Ok." I smiled.

"What if I were to tell you that you were beautiful?" he asked with a sweet smile. My cheeks turned blood red. I can't believe he just asked that.

"I guess I would say thank you." I told him shyly. We stood there in silence. "Well I have to get going Draco. See you later." I said as I headed down the hallway.

I ran as quickly as I could to the common room. When I got there no one was there, so I assumed they were asleep. I walked up to my bed and I noticed Hermione was still up an was studying a book. "Hermione I just had the weirdest thing happen to me." I whispered. I didn't want to wake anyone, nor did I want them to hear what I was going to say. I explained to Hermione about what had happened with Draco.

"Well, that's odd. Just be careful around him." Hermione warned. I nodded as I went to lay on my bed.

"Goodnight Hermione." I whispered.

"Goodnight." she said, her nose still buried in her book.

I woke up in a good mood. I was excited about the Quidditch match against the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Poor Ron was wasn't that great, but he was getting better as keeper. At breakfast, Ron looked nervous.

"You are going to do great Ron." I said with a smile. He glared at me. "Remind me never to comfort you again." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous." he said.

"I know." I said with a sad smile. I noticed Harry looking at Cho. Hermione noticed me looking at Harry who was looking at Cho.

"Annabelle." Hermione simply said.

"Uhh..I will see you guys at the match." I said as I got up and left. I was heading to the match and noticed the Slytherins were wearing some sort of badge. "Draco!" I yelled. He walked over to me. I got a better look at the badge. It read: 'Weasley is Our King'. "What is the meaning of that badge?" I asked. He looked down at the ground. I then heard the other Slytherins chant mean things about Ron. I grabbed Draco's badge and threw it on the ground. I then walked away and climbed in the stand beside Hermione. I watched them play, and Ron was doing kind of awful. Thankfully, Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor won.

Ron looked very upset. "Ron, you did good." I told him.

"Hagrid is back!" Hermione shouted.

"Who is Hagrid?" I asked.

"Come with us, and you cant meeet him." Hermione told me.

I followed them to a little cottage. When we went inside, and I looked up at a very tall man, will long, dark, bushy hair.

"Well who could this young lass be?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm Annablle." I said shyly. Hagrid intimidated me.

"He is a big teddy bear." Hermione whispered to me.

I noticed Hagrid was very bruised up. Harry asked about this and Hagrid told us about it. I found his stories about the giants and things very interesting. It made me sad when he told us about his mom that died several years ago. We suddenly heard a knock on the door. We automatically hid so that we wouldn't be seen. It turns out it was Umbridge. She was questioning Hagrid, who didn't seem to tell her much.

"Hagrid is bloody awesome." I said smiling.

We walked back up to the castle. It was getting late but I wasn't quite ready for sleep. I decided to stay down in the common room with Harry. We didn't say anything to one another. Harry finally broke the silence.

"I don't like Cho you know. Well, not anymore." he said, looking me in the eye.

"Ok." I said simply.

"I like someone else." he told me as he got up and left.

I didn't like the fact that Harry liked anyone, but I guess I'm glad it's not Cho.


	6. Chapter 6

An uneventful month dragged by. The D.A. meetings were still going good. I was, however, afraid of getting caught. It is almost time for Christmas.. My parents are going to America, and I didn't feel like traveling that far. Ron invited me to spend Christmas with his family. I only had one more class to get to before a break from all my classes for Christmas.

I was walking down the hallway with Ron. We were on our way to the last D.A. meeting before Christmas. When we go there I saw Harry and Cho talking. I quickly hid and dragged Ron along with me.

"Bloody he.." I covered Ron's mouth with my hand.

"Shhh." I glared at him. Then I saw it, the worst thing I could possibly ever see. Cho kissed Harry, and Harry was definitely kissing back. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I ran out of the Room of Requirements, and found the closest girls bathroom. I heard someone walk in. I quickly tried to pull myself together. I saw Luna come in.

"Annabelle, are you alright?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine." I lied, and got out of there as quick as I could.

"Annabelle! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. You missed the entire meeting." Ron said as he ran up to me. The D.A. was very important to me, and I hated that I missed it.

"Ron, Harry told me not too long ago that he didn't like Cho." I told him.

"Well, things change." he told me with frown.

"Thanks Ron." I said to him.

"What for?" he asked.

"For just being there. You are a really good friend" I told him as my cheeks got red.

"No need to be embarrassed Annabelle. I will always be here for you, no matter what." he said as he pulled me into a hug.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned around and saw Harry. I told Ron bye and headed to the Common Room.

HARRY'S POV

I was walking towards the Common Room and saw Ron and Annabelle hugging. I was curious about why they were hugging. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. I saw Annabelle look at me. It looked like she had hurt in her eyes. She told Ron bye and didn't say one word to me. "Ron. What was all of that about?" I asked him suspiciously.

"She was just telling me about how she was glad that we were good friends. She saw you kiss Cho, mate." he said.

"That kiss meant nothing." I told Ron.

ANNABELLE'S POV

It was creepy walking along the hallways by myself. It was very quiet and not a person was in sight. I tried to hurry to the Common Room.

"Hey Annabelle." I jumped and quickly turned around.

"Draco, don't every scare me like that again!" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he apologized.

I tried to avoid him ever since the Quidditch match. I didn't like he fact that he was making fun of Ron.

"I'm also sorry about the whole Ron thing." he said.

"Yea, well it wasn't funny at all." I told him.

"You look upset." he said concerned.

"It's because I am upset." I told him.

"Who do I need to punch?" he said with a smirk.

"You see Draco, there is this guy I like, but he likes someone else." I told him.

"Well who is it?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that silly. The only people that know are Ron and Hermione." I said to him.

"Oh, well then it must be that stupid Potter. You wouldn't just tell Granger and Weasley and not tell Potter." he said angrily.

"Draco, calm down. So what if I do like Harry? Why would you care?" I asked calmly. I was very confused about Draco's reaction. I always had the feeling that Harry and Draco weren't fond of each other, but I don't see why he would get this upset.

"It's just not fair Annabelle!" he yelled.

"What's not fair?" I asked.

"Just forget it." he said as he stormed away.

"Draco wait!" I called after him.

"I wouldn't even bother with him, Annabelle." I looked behind me and saw Harry.

"Draco, Harry is my friend." I said simply.

"Ha, since when?" he asked angrily.

"Harry, I know you and Draco have your differences, but he is my friend, and if you were my friend you would be willing to accept that." I said trying to stay calm.

"Ron told me what you saw." he told me.

"And?" I asked annoyed.

"It was nothing, I don't like her like that. I already told you that." he said.

"Well you could have fooled me Harry Potter." I said glaring at him.

"I just got wrapped up in the moment. I want you to know that kiss meant nothing to me Annabelle." he said.

"Well, why do you even think I care?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know if you do. I just wanted to let you know." he told me.

I smiled at Harry. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, I just want to go and sleep and get ready to spend an amazing Christmas with you and the Weasleys." I told him

I was sleeping very soundly until I heard a scream. I woke up and then went over to Hermione. "Hermione." I whispered as I was trying to get her to wake up. "Hermione." I said a little louder. She still wouldn't wake up. I tickled her under the arm, and she finally got up.

"What is wrong with you Annabelle?" she whispered angrily.

"Did you not hear that horrible scream?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "Come on." I said annoyed. She followed me and we went to the common room. Not a person was in sight. I then started to climb the stairs that leaded to the boys beds.

"You can't go in there Annabelle." Hermione told me.

"Something could be wrong, Hermione." I said as I continued up the stairs. I got there and saw Ron trying to talk to a terrified looking Harry, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor guys who were awake.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Harry had a dream that he was some sort of snake, and that he bit my dad." Ron told me. I thought this was very strange.

"It's going to be ok Harry." I said as I took his hand. Harry went to Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione and I waited impatiently for Ron and Harry to get back about what had happened with Harry. We saw the door open and saw Harry and Ron come back. Ron didn't look so good.

"It turns out Ron's dad really did get bitten by something. He is in St. Mungo's. We have to get there as soon as possible." Harry said. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go to see if Ron's dad was alright, I wanted to know what had happened. "You should come with us, Annabelle." Harry told me.

"I don't want to intrude." I said shyly.

"Please come." Ron pleaded.

"Ok." I told them.

We went to St Mungo's to see Ron's dad. Ron introduced his parents to me. The talked to us about what had happened and suspected that Voldemort could possibly be possessing Harry. I grabbed Harry's hand when they told us this. I was scared for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had been acting very distant lately, and I decided to find out what was up. "Harry, why are you avoiding everyone?" I asked.

"Because, if I am around you all I put you in danger. I want to just go away so no harm is done to anyone." he told me.

"Harry, you can't." I said.

"I could actually, but Dumbledore said I shouldn't. I especially shouldn't be around you Annabelle. You have only been practicing your magic for less that a year. You couldn't handle what might happen to you." he told me.

"Harry. You see how good I catch on to things in the D.A. meetings. You have taught me a lot, I think I could handle myself." I said.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." he said as he looked me in the eye.

"Harry I'll be fine. I want to help you." I said.

"Thanks." he said, and he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

I loved Ron's house. It was the most incredible house I have ever seen. "I love your house Mrs. Weasley." I said as she passed over a dish for me to dry. I was helping her wash the dishes. It was the least I could do since she and Mr. Weasley were letting me stay with them over Christmas.

"Thank you dear. Some people don't see it as amazing." she told me.

"Ron is really great. You should be proud." I told her.

"He tells us about how good of friends you two have become." she said smiling I smiled at her and finished drying the last of the dishes.

I went off to find Harry. He was outside. "Hey Harry." I greeted.

"You are probably the only thing that could make me smile right now." he told me with a smile. My cheeks went red.

"Well I'm glad I can make you smile." I told him, still blushing.

"Let's go to bed. It's Christmas tomorrow." he told me.

We walked inside. I was excited to be around so many people I care about on Christmas. Christmas with my parents was fine, but my parents just never seemed to be in the holiday spirit.

Hermione, Ginny, and I shared a bedroom. I fell fast asleep.

ANNABELLE'S DREAM

"_ANNNNNANELLE." Voldemort whispered. _

"_What do you want?" I asked angrily. _

"_HARRRY POTTERRR." he whispered back. _

"_You will not hurt Harry!" I yelled back at him._

I woke up sweating. I fell back asleep, and had no other dreams.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS ANNABELLE!" yelled Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

"Happy Christmas." I said groggily, as I got out of bed. We walked downstairs and saw everyone already down there.

"Happy Christmas." Harry said. I smiled and gave him a giant hug.

Everyone started to open presents. Surprisingly, there was some for me. Hermione knitted me a scarf. "I love it Hermione. Thank you so much" I told her.

"I hoped you would like it." she said with a smile. I also knitted Hermione a scarf.

"Sorry, I kind of got you the same thing." I said embarrassed.

"I love it." she told me.

Ron gave me a picture. It was a picture of my grandma, when she was a bit younger. She was happily waving to the camera. I still wasn't used to the moving pictures. "Ron, how did you ever find this?" I asked.

"My parents knew your grandma, and they had this photo of her. She was apart of the Order of the Phoenix." he told me.

"Order of the What?" I asked confused.

"Order of the Phoenix. It is kind of like the D.A.." he told me. Ron went into more detail about this group. I was impressed that my grandma was apart of this amazing group.

"Ron, I love this picture." I told him. He gave me a smile and I gave him my gift. I got him an assortment of candies.

"This is fabulous Annabelle. Thank you." he told me.

"Ok Harry it's your turn to open your gift from me." I said with a smile. I got Harry a picture of us. It was inside a pretty frame. We were laughing, and not even looking at the camera. It was one of my favorite pictures.

"Wow, Annabelle. This is fantastic." Harry said with a big smile.

"Well I'm glad you like it." I told him.

"Here." Harry said. Harry passed me a bracelet. It was beautiful.

"Harry. You make all of our gifts look like rubbish." Ron told him.

"Thank you Harry. I love it." I told him as I gave him a hug.

"I love everyone's gifts." I said to everyone. An owl flew to the window by the sink in the kitchen. It was Draco's owl. It carried a package. I walked over to it.

"Who's owl is that?" asked Harry.

"It's Draco's." I told him. Everyone started exchange glances. I opened up the package. The package contained a note and a rose. The note read: _Annabelle, Happy Christmas. I got you this magic rose. It never dies. It represents our friendship. No matter what happens, our friendship will never die. Love, Draco._

_I was surprised of how Draco worded his note. I never knew he valued our friendship so much. I passed the rose around to everyone. Harry was not happy._


End file.
